Of Knights and Fevers
by xxArrowWolfxx
Summary: In her fever induced state Lucy finds herself reminiscing about her mother, and there to comfort her is none other than her faithful Knight in Shining Armor. LokeXLucy


_**Author's Note: So I've found myself obsessed with the Fairy Tail fandom as of late, especially with the LokexLucy pairing so I thought I'd give the plot bunnies in my head a chance to speak. Hopefully it doesn't turn out too bad. **_

_**Also **__italicized__** are flashbacks and memories FYI**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail Loke would have WAY more screen time. **_

Lucy knew something was immensely awry when she woke up and found it difficult to breathe. Rolling onto her side she hoped that the pressure that felt like an elephant sitting on her chest would disperse, but no such luck. Wondering what in the world would cause such discomfort she attempted to clear her throat and found that her throat in turn was immensely sore. Suddenly a tight constriction in her nose pulled as Lucy drew in a large breath and- ACHOO.

Ah there was the problem.

She was sick.

Cracking her eyes open slightly Lucy's retinas were met with the sudden onslaught of scalding rays of sunlight. Slamming them shut in defense against the painful brightness she found herself groaning miserably. She quickly pulled the covers back over her head hoping to return to the sweet world of slumber as well as to relieve some of the bone chilling cold that had her in its grasp.

However she soon found this task difficult as her head pounded in a way that could have mimicked being hit by Natsu's flame fist. Speaking of said demon wasn't it his fault she was in this situation anyway? If she recalled correctly he had been the one to tell her to go dive into the freezing lake water to retrieve the lost lacrima while he, Gray and Erza finished off the dark guild members.

"_LUCY, DODGE!" Barely hearing the warning the blonde quickly leapt to the side barely avoiding being caught on fire as Natsu's fist collided with the mage.  
><em>

"_Watch it!" Lucy yelled as the Dragon Slayer threw another punch, the thick flames so wild that they licked at the hem of her skirt. Jumping up the pink haired man brought his foot down immensely hard against the man's head knocking him out cold and sending the object that they were hunting for spiraling into the river.  
><em>

"_LUCE the lacrima went into the river!" Natsu yelled back towards the blonde as he quickly dodged several attacks being sent his way. Looking about Lucy noted that Erza was nowhere to be found and that Gray was clear on the other side of the clearing fighting off other members of the dark guild. Looking towards the river Lucy felt a line of sweat trace its way down her face. _

_The water looked far fiercer than those who they were fighting and she was willing to bet that it would have been far more pleasant going against them than taking a midnight swim. _

_Besides she didn't need rent money that bad right? Right? . . . _

_Sighing in frustration Lucy shot off towards the river, her shoes sinking into the mud with each step._

_Rent money, rent money, she chanted to herself as she launched herself towards the river, rent mon- COLLDDDD!_

Yep that was exactly why she was sick. In the water that felt as cold as Gray's ice she was forced to swim downstream for what felt like an eternity looking for a damn lacrima, that of which she never found. So crawling out of the freezing water she was left soaked and penniless as she was unable to collect her reward money and to top it off the morning after she woke up ill.

Feeling a coughing fit suddenly come on Lucy gripped her blanket tightly as she hacked up what was left of her lungs. Feeling dizziness suddenly settle over her she fell onto her back and could do nothing more than lay there in exhaustion and discomfort. Her stomach tossed and turned in a way that made the blonde girl extremely grateful she hadn't eaten the night before.

Wheezing for a bit she soon figured that she would have to get up and take care of herself at some point in time. Biding the minutes she finally convinced herself the sooner she moved the sooner she would be able to relieve some of the discomfort. Throwing her feet over the edge of the bed she attempted to stand and soon found herself slumped on the ground, out of breath. _Joy_ she thought sarcastically, _this is exactly how I planned to spend my day._ Composing herself she once again attempt to get to her feet and stay there. Getting on her feet she attempted to balance herself before making her way slowly towards her bathroom.

It was moments like these when she really missed her mother being there to look after her, so that she wasn't forced to stumble like a drunk towards her bathroom just to get medicine. Colliding with the door frame Lucy hissed at just how cold it was in her house. Her teeth chattering she pushed herself off the doorframe and towards her ceramic sink where she collided and stayed for a while. With sweat dripping down her face from the exertion Lucy knew for certain that the next time she came into contact with the Dragon Slayer she was going to throttle him, or better yet share her germs with him and let him be miserable. Yes it sounded like a brilliant plan.

Looking up into the mirror she was met with familiar brown eyes, brown eyes that both were and weren't her own. Had she always looked so much like her mother? Watching her reflection she found herself submerging herself in memories, in times when the woman who meant so much to her was around.

"_Mommy look at me!"_

_"Mommy Mommy! Am I a princess?"_

Reaching for the reflection memories collided with reality and in her fever induced state of mind she found herself filled with melancholy.

"_Mommy I love you!"_

Feeling her vision blur she attempted to blink it away but to no avail, the medicine long forgotten she felt herself falling backwards as black streaks adorned her vision. _"Mommy where did you go?"_

Waiting for the impact to come Lucy was thoroughly shocked when two strong arms easily caught her feeble frame and pulled her safely into a strong chest.

"Lucy!" She knew that voice, that deep rumble that vibrated throughout the broad chest she was pressed up against. Had she not already been fever induced her cheeks would have burned a vibrant scarlet.  
>"Loke…" she whispered in a rough voice, "What…are…you…doing...here…" She could barely stand on her own and knew that Loke was holding the majority of her weight.<p>

"I had an odd feeling and decided to pop in and check on you." He watched as she swayed in his arms, he quickly tried to steady her, "and I'm glad that I did. You look like death warmed over."

"I'm okay…. Let go." Pushing herself forward she tried to wrestle away from the great lion and found herself failing miserably. She was nowhere near as strong as he was, and in her weakened state she probably felt like a fly swatting at him.

"Absolutely not," he said pulling her back into his grasp, his breath tickling the top of Lucy's head, "what happened to you Lucy?" Leaning forward Loke by passed Lucy's shoulder and pressed his cheek against her own, sending Lucy's heart galloping, did he have to be that close? She was fairly certain her breathing had increased too, if the pain in her lungs was any indication.

Jerking back she felt one of Loke's hands come up and press itself flat against her forehead, "You're burning up." At this statement Lucy shivered violently in Loke's arms causing a crease of worry to appear on his forehead.

"Blame Natsu," Lucy murmured as she tried to keep consciousness by staring down the light switch in the bathroom, "idiot made me go swimming in the river for the stupid lacrima." At this Loke let a low growl slip between his teeth, his worry only increasing at the notion she had been swimming in a freezing cold body of water in the middle of freaking winter.

Slipping his arm down towards her knees Loke pulled Lucy up into his arms, the sheer amount of heat coming off of her sending warning bells tolling his mind. As each moment passed he was becoming more and more grateful that he had pushed his way through the gate to check on the petite blonde lying half conscious in his arms.

As Lucy found herself being carried bride style, she found her head resting against Loke's broad shoulder. Pressed up against his she relished his warmth combating off the cold that had seeped to her very core. Feeling herself slipping into bliss, she realized just how good Loke smelt. It was a strong masculine scent that oddly reminded her of the woods and the sun.

Had he always smelt so good? Pressing her head further into her shoulder she found herself soaking his scent, had her father smelt like this to her mother? Did her mother feel this way around her father before the greed had taken him?

She felt the warmth suddenly fade though as Loke placed her gently on the bed and she inwardly groaned; couldn't he have just waited till she fell asleep? Shuddering against the cold she felt around blindly for her blanket, she suddenly felt like a little kid again wanting nothing more than her mother.

"_Mommm, give me my blanket!"  
><em>

"_Well now why would I do that?"  
><em>

"_Cause you love me!" _

Feeling her hands collide with the soft material she attempted to drag it towards herself but felt it halt suddenly. Opening her eyes to find the source of what stopped her potential heat she found herself staring at a strong hand and even stronger green eyes watching her with worry.

" I think not, your fevers already too high. I'm surprised you're still conscious." Reaching forward Loke's hand pushed back several strands of blonde hair back behind Lucy's ear before offering her two white pills and a glass of water, "here." Looking at the pills in confusion it took Lucy a few moments before she realized what he wanted her to do. Grudgingly reaching for the pills she took them from his hands before slamming them in the back of her throat and chasing them down with the smallest bit of water.

Flopping back onto the bed Lucy blinked back tears that pulled at the corners of her eyes as she watched her ceiling, her mind miles away. A cold shudder shot up her spine though as Loke pressed a wet cloth to her forehead and continued to trail it across her face and down her neck. Feeling comfort with his presence nearby she felt herself slipping into sleep.

"_Momma!" A young Lucy cried, her knees pulled close to chest as she tried to make the pain in her stomach stop, "Momma!" Feeling tears slip down her face she began to sob. She was cold and her throat hurt and she was certain she may as well be dying! Suddenly though a warm gentle hand came onto her forehead, and then slid down to wipe away her tears._

"Oh Lucy," Layla whispered as she reach down and wiped her daughters sweat drenched hair from her face, "I'm sorry your sick sweetheart. Supetto!" Layla called to the maid standing in the doorway. "Can you bring me a bowl of water and a rag, and some medicine too if you can find it." Smiling kindly at the maid Layla watched as she bowed and left the room a spring in her step.

"_Where does it hurt baby?" At this Lucy whimpered sadly as she slid her hands down to her stomach and looked up to her mother through wet brown eyes. Smiling to comfort her daughter Layla leant forward and pressed her hand gently against her daughter's stomach. Smiling at the contact Lucy scooted close to her mother and entangled herself in her mother's arms. _

_Watching her daughter with soft eyes Layla ran her fingers across her daughters pretty features, features she knew would grow and become beautiful with time._

_"Thank you mommy," Lucy murmured snuggling her head closer into her mother's side, "you're so kind and strong, I hope I can grow up to be just like you." At this Layla smiled sadly and pulled her daughter closer._

"_You already are." Layla whispered watching her daughter, "and you're only going to grow stronger and more kind as time goes on." Silence reigned for a time as Layla began to wonder where her faithful maid had wondered off to when she heard her daughter's sweet voice suddenly speak up._

"_Mommy, why does daddy hate me?" At this Layla's shoulders tightened, did her daughter really think that?  
>"He doesn't hate you sweetheart." Layla whispered as she trailed her finger beneath her daughter's eyes wiping the tears that brought pain to the woman's heart.<em>

"_Well he doesn't like me," Lucy stated sadly, her little hand entwining itself with her mother's hand on her stomach, "but that's okay because I'll always have you. Through the scary storms and the tummy aches, you'll always be there for me, right?" Tears pricked at the edges of Layla's eyes hearing such heartfelt emotion from her daughter._

_"I'll always be with you sweetheart, no matter what." Pulling her daughter into her lap Layla laid her head against her daughter's blonde head, "Forever and for always I will love you, never forget that. You will always have me. You are heaven's gift to me." At this Lucy's smiled and closed her wide brown eyes._

_Layla began humming a soft tune as she rocked her sick daughter, perfectly happy with her life. Even with a husband who was no longer the man she married and sick in health she a beautiful daughter whom she wouldn't trade for the heaven's themselves. _

Entering consciousness again Lucy realized she mustn't have been asleep for long as she could still the wet rag trailing across her face. Unable to hold it Lucy felt tears begin to trickle down the side of her face. As the trails of water grew she realized she could no longer hold it in and rolled onto her side as sobs racked her body.

"Lucy!" Loke called once again as he dropped the now hot rag and reach over to gently touch the shaking shoulder of the beautiful blonde before him, "Lucy what's wrong, where does it hurt?" With that statement the tears only came faster as she pulled her knees to her chest and rolled herself into a ball. Left speechless at his master's actions Loke reach out and pulled the sobbing blonde into his lap, his arms locking around her in a death grip.

"Shh, I'm here I've got you." as he spoke to her he rubbed circles across the sick blondes back.

"_Where is my mommy?"_

_Silence reigned for a time as the maids watched the young girl with sorrowful eyes._

_"Miss Lucy, you're mommy's not coming back."_

"Lucy, talk to me." Not expecting her to answer or even talk Loke found himself in shock when her arms came unlocked her knees and she threw them around him, her hot wet face buried into his chest.

"I miss her." Lucy sobbed out as she tightened her grip on her only lifeline. She knew deep down that she would regret her actions but at that moment she needed him, she needed her pillar of strength.

"Miss who?" Loke questioned. His heart clenched in his chest to see her so broken and upset in his arms, he was willing to do anything to put that startling smile back on her face. This look of utter sorrow and sickness was something he never wished to see on the face of the woman he adored ever again.

She hiccupped a few times before she could stutter out her response.

"My m-mom," Lucy whispered, her voice was raw and her chest hurt far worse as the sobs wracked her body. " I w-want her back! I want to be strong and kind like she was! A-and I'm not! I can't be the person my mother wanted me to be!"

Pushing herself violently away from Loke Lucy sat on the edge of the bed and looked towards the wall, the whole room spinning around her. With her crying she found herself wheezing for breath and suddenly broke out into a fit of coughing.

Feeling Loke's hand gently pat her back as she fought through the coughing fit brought the slightly delusional blonde comfort. Once the fit had ceased she looked up through bleary eyes to meet the worried gaze of her knight in shining armor.

"You're absolutely wrong," he started as he reach out a gentle hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb trailing across her cheek bone and beneath her eye, "You're a pillar of strength and kindness for everyone Lucy." His fingers trailed lightly across her bottom lip, he knew he was taking advantage of her in her weakened state but he knew he would never have another chance to express to the stubborn woman just how much she meant to him.

"Gods only know what would happen if Team Natsu didn't have you, if Levy, Mira, and Cana didn't have you," He paused briefly taking a slightly shaky breath, "and I know I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you." At this the young blonde's eyes widened before squinting once again. Reaching up to wipe at them she tried to turn her face from Loke but he was stubborn and made her face him.

"Y-you're wrong," Lucy murmured as she tried to avoid eye contact, "I'm just some weak girl who has no power to do anything but get in the way." At this Loke bristled and gently grabbed Lucy's shoulders causing her to look up into his eyes.

"Why must you be so blind?" He groaned as he stared deep into her brown orbs, "You challenged the spirit king himself and saved a murderer like myself, _you_ gave me the strength to carry on, _you_ gave me a reason to live, and that means everything to me, you mean everything to me. You saved me Lucy."  
>Her face scrunched up again as she looked at Loke and in the softest voice he had ever heard Loke heard Lucy say something that made his heart shatter in sadness.<p>

"I couldn't save her." The words were so soft that Loke wasn't certain he had heard them until the tears began to silently trickle down her face. Without wasting a second Loke reach forward and pulled the blonde to his chest, his head resting on top of hers as he let her cry into his already soaked suit jacket.  
>"It wasn't your fault." He whispered to her, the pieces of the puzzle finally falling into place for him, "You can't blame yourself for your mother's death." At the statement Lucy's body tightened and her fingers dug into his shirt jacket.<p>

"_W-what happened to her?"_

_"She was very sick sweetheart and she just couldn't hold on anymore. She loved you very much."_

"Maybe not," She commented slowly, "But it doesn't take the pain away." Loke knew this emotion better than anyone else and found himself pushing the small girl back slightly so he could bring himself eye to eye with her.

"Then let me take some of that pain, share that pain with me Lucy." It was a desperate plea, and as he watched her face for any signs of change he became almost fearful he had truly crossed a line he should not have. Yet much to his surprise once more she nodded.

"Alright," She said simply as she reach up to her shoulder and grabbed Loke's hand, "I'll let you be my Knight in shining armor this once." And with that she took up hand and placed it on her face, causing a wave of shock to race through the spirits body. As he sat there frozen he watched as the browned eyed beauty decided to take the matters into her own hands and leaned forward and placed the gentlest kiss on Loke's cheek.  
>"Thank you for always being there for me," He watched as that smile came across her face and felt his heart jump slightly, "I always know I can trust you."<p>

Before he could control himself Loke found his lips locked with Lucy's. They stayed together like that for a time before the sick blonde finally had to come up for air. For him it didn't last near long enough as the blonde pulled back and placed her hands on her heated cheeks.

"I think I'm going to pass out." She admitted sheepishly as she rocked back and forth. Chuckling Loke grabbed his princess and laid her down gently on the bed.

"You need sleep." He stated very simply. As he stood to go tend to other things he found his forearm caught in a weak grasp. He watched in great amusement as the cheeks of the blonde actually managed to turn redder than what the fever had already turned them.

"Stay, please." She whispered and looked at him with pleading and honest brown eyes.

He didn't need to be asked twice.

"You're going to make me sick with all of this contact." He joked as he gently scooted the blonde further onto the bed to make room for himself.

"You're a spirit, you don't get sick." She wiped at her face like a child, "lucky bastard."

Chuckling and lying down next to her he gently laid an arm across her form. Much to his relief he felt that most of the heat had disappeared from the blonde's body.

Lucy wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but for once it felt so right, she felt truly safe for the first time since her mother's passing. Feeling Loke next to her Lucy closed the distance between them and laid her head on Loke's chest. No sooner had she laid her head there did she feel his arm latch itself around her waist and the arm that was originally slung over her come up and rest gently on her head.

Laying there she heard the steady beat of his heart, strong and obvious just like his importance to her. Maybe the silly lion was right, maybe she should give in and let him be her knight in shining armor, she knew better than anyone that nothing would please her heart and his more. Maybe just maybe it was time to let someone help her and to fill in a void that had long been present. As she felt herself drifting off to sleep she heard Loke mumbling, more so to himself than her.

"You hear that Lucy Heartfilia? That belongs to you." Yes maybe having her lion wasn't so bad. _Was this what it felt like when you fell in love with dad mom? _She thought as she began to slip off into sleep, _if so then maybe I can understand why you stuck around. _

_**Author's Note: Wow 0_o that came out WAYYY more angsty and sad than I originally intended *mumbles about how all of the intended humor went out the window***_

_**I've never been very good with fluff or hurt and comfort so I hope this turned out alright.**_

_**ALSO I think that was Lucy's maids name and when I googled it I couldn't find her name….sooo I went with Supetto….heh maybe I should make this a two shot with Loke actually ending up sick XD **_

_**Anywho! Cyber Cookies to those who review!**_


End file.
